


What We Do In The Closet

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Pepper finds Tony doing something... very unexpected in his closet.Written for my Ladies of Marvel Bingo square W3 - image of Pepper Potts (the one in the moodboard) and for Pepperony Bingo square G5 - "Put on the suit."THIS MEANS I HAVE A BINGO FOR MY LOM!!!
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Rebelmeg's Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634662
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	What We Do In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got written ENTIRELY because of that pic of RDJ! The look on his face!

[](http://imgbox.com/ZgyM9uD9)

“Um.” Pepper came to the doorway of Tony’s huge walk-in closet, her hand coming up to the doorjamb to stop herself with a jolt. She blinked with bewilderment as she spotted him. “What are you doing?”

Tony was sitting cross-legged on the floor, in his underwear, with the sleeve of a suit jacket on his lap. And he appeared to be sewing on a button with a needle and thread as he looked up at her with wide-eyed surprise.

They stared at each other, both apparently startled and confused by the other, before Tony finally broke the silence.

“I didn’t know you were here.”

“I can’t find my phone. Thought you might have seen it.”

“Oh.” Tony was still staring up at her, sitting quite uncharacteristically still, with the sewing needle clutched in his fingers.

Pepper blinked. “Are you really sewing on a button?”

“Uhhhh… yeah.”

“Why?” Tony had tailors for that kind of thing. Expensive ones, the kinds of tailors that charged him a lot of money to sew on buttons and to perfectly fit suits so that they accentuated his shoulders and his frankly indecently perky butt. That he was currently sitting on. Wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs and what seemed like acres of gorgeously tanned skin.

Pepper felt herself going red as she realized that she was thinking not-professional things and also _checking out her boss_ , and she scrambled for something to say. “Didn’t think you did that kind of thing.”

He was flushing just a little bit too, and had clearly misinterpreted her embarrassment at his state of dress for something else. “Jarvis taught me. Butler Jarvis, when I was a kid. And it just popped off when I was getting my suit out, it’ll only take a minute to fix. I had my outfit all planned out to match the car I’m taking, I didn’t wanna redo the whole thing. I just got that car waxed.”

The absurdity of this man, this _billionaire_ , who planned out his outfits to complement the luxury sports cars he favored so he showed up to events in perfect style, sitting on the floor of his enormous walk-in closet in his underwear sewing on a button was so great that Pepper just gaped like a fish for a few seconds.

Tony finally smiled, the weird, tense moment passing as he looked at her with a cheeky expression. “You’re staring awfully hard, Miss Potts. This pair of undies must look really good on me.”

Glaring at him just a little bit, Pepper scoffed and turned around, hiding both relief and a secret smile when she heard his soft laugh. She changed the subject. “So you are still going to the benefit tonight?”

“Yup. Got a nice, fat check already written out.”

“You need me there?”

“Not unless you wanna be. You find your phone?”

“No, not yet.”

“Check in the kitchen, I might have heard it in there earlier when I was trying to find the sewing kit.”

Pepper hadn’t even known there was a sewing kit in the house. Literally every kind of hardware and tool known to man, probably, but not a sewing kit. 

“Thanks.” She resisted the urge to look over her shoulder at him. “So… I’ll just go then.”

“Mmkay. See you tomorrow. Phone call with New York, I remember.”

“Right.” She didn’t move.

“I mean, unless you had something else to say?” The suggestive tone in his voice was so obvious that Pepper didn’t even have to look to know that Tony was waggling his eyebrows at her. 

“You know what, you just… finish sewing on your button and go put on the suit.” 

“Bossy, bossy. My goodness, it’s like I’ve managed to _fluster_ you, the unflusterable Miss Pepper Potts.”

“That is absolutely not a word.” She didn’t comment on the fact that she was definitely flusterable (also not a word) and they both knew it.

“I’m rich, I’ll make it happen. Now shoo, I’m gonna get naked and you _obviously_ won’t appreciate that, how dare you. Good luck with your phone.”

“Good luck with your suit.” Pepper shook her head as she walked away, waving at her ridiculous boss over her head and still smiling, ignoring the pink blush on her cheeks.


End file.
